


Exams

by flies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies/pseuds/flies
Summary: For PKSamurai who wanted red-haired Naruto vs Fuu. A strange, yet fun combination.





	Exams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PKSamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKSamurai/gifts).



You wanted him charging at her with a rasengan. Unfortunately, my skills can only take me so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Chunin exams setting, I wasn't sure which battleground one you were referring to. I didn't know whether you meant for me to draw them as kids. Regardless, I hope you like the piece. If you want the full size version, give me an email and I'll send it over.


End file.
